Safe and Sound
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "I've regretted many things Eli. Being with you hasn't been one of those choices."


**A/N: this is a Christmas fic for eclarerocks here on FF. She wanted smut...but, I couldn't write it asdfghjkl. Sorry, Lily, haha, I think it would've ruined the fic so I censored it. it is T though so...yeah. (I'll write you Eclare smut for your birthday or something :p)**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please REVIEW and tell me what you thought. I'd truly appreciate it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>He stood silently in front of her door, his back resting on the black hearse. He brought the cigarette up to his lips and dragged on it leisurely. The gases burned his lungs and it felt extremely refreshing as he pushed it pass his lips. He sighed, took one more drag from it, and threw the butt to the floor as the door of the house began to open to reveal a woman clad in a knee length floral dress and flats. A smile tugged at his lips and she smiled at him and walked down the steps of her front door and he walked towards her. She flung her arms around his neck and breathed in.<p>

"I've missed you," she breathed out, and he put her down and looked at her lovingly. "You were gone for so long…" she muttered, and he cupped her cheek, kissing her gently on it.

"I'm here, Plath," he reassured, and grabbed her hand, taking her to the hearse and opening the door for her. She stepped in and sat down, the man walking around the car and getting inside.

He turned on the engine and frowned when the key got stuck momentarily before it turned completely. He shifted gears and began to drive to their 'Special Place' as she named it one day. Both kept quiet and the woman looked out her window thoughtfully. At some point during the car drive, a song she like came up and she reached to turn the volume up and he, too, went to turn the volume up and as their hands touched, she blushed and he turned it up.

"You love this song," he acknowledged.

"Yeah, I do. It reminds me of us," she told him, and he looked at her and smiled, holding her hand in his the rest of the car drive. Once they got to their destination, they got out of the hearse and he went to the trunk and opened it and took out a basket with checkered blanket to lie on the floor.

The man put the blanket on the floor and the basket on top and the girl took of her shoes and sat down crossed legged. He sat on the blanket too and opened the basket, a smirk on his lips.

"Hungry?" He asked, and she nodded.

After they ate, they found themselves wrapped around each other. Her arms were around his neck, his hands on her hips and their lips were joined in a hot and sloppy kiss that made their heads foggy. She let out a sigh and rested her head on the blanket and looked at him with a playful smile painted on her facial features. He brushed his nose against hers and she let out a laugh.

"What's the matter?" He asked, and caressed her cheek.

"Not only do you sound very corny, Mr. Goldsworthy," she mused, "but this abandoned church plays such an important role for me…in my life," she whispered, looking at the large church behind Eli's head and looking back at Eli's emerald eyes.

"Yeah, for me too, Clare," he muttered and she blushed, remembering a day that seemed so far ago.

* * *

><p>It was the summer before Eli had left to college that Clare had told him to meet up with him at the abandoned church. He wasn't sure why he wanted to see him because she had ignored him for the past year and a half and she was to fixated with Jake – or so he thought. When he got there, he wasn't expecting the place to look so lively.<p>

Clare had managed to get the place fixed up in a way that made Eli's heart skip a beat. There were lights hanging from the trees and a hammock was set up at the bag of the church. The teenager felt his heart sore as Clare appeared before him with a bouquet of roses and a red dress that complimented her figure really well. Her hair was tied up with a hair clip and her lips were painted blood red and her eyes were as blue as they could ever be and Eli felt ashamed of his informal attire at the time. But when Clare gave him the bouquet and hugged him, he didn't care if they hadn't had a legitimate conversation in over a year. He didn't care if they had broken up. He didn't care if she had been with Jake not so long ago. He just cared about her warmth and her vanilla scent.

He only cared about her presence and that she wasn't a dream.

Eli looked at her and asked, "You're real?"

She had barked out a laugh and began to cry and he held her as they kneeled down on the floor, him whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "He cheated," she muttered, and he closed his eyes and held her tighter as she let out al of her emotions.

"He's a douche bag, Clare. You deserve better than him."

She had looked up at him between tears and bit her lip. "Someone like you?"

And before he could react she had kissed him and they had ended up on the hammock and before reality could sink in, she had lost her virginity to Eli Goldsworthy and Eli Goldsworthy felt alive for the first time in years.

The next day, though, when Clare woke up, she had been in total bliss when he saw a naked Eli Goldsworthy lying on a hammock next to her.

And when he asked her if she had regretted it, she responded, "I've regretted many things Eli. Being with you hasn't been one of those choices."

* * *

><p>After their date at the church, Eli took her back home, Clare crying a waterfall of tears knowing that he was leaving her the next day in the morning.<p>

"I just don't want to be alone again," she cried and Eli hugged her.

Morty was parked in front of the Edwards' household and Clare denied Eli of taking her out of the hearse. "You'll go ahead and sleep with another girl, won't you? That's why you want me to get out of the hearse? That's why you want to leave me so early?" She repeated, Eli holding in his anger from her accusations.

"God dammit, Clare, where are you getting this from?" He yelled at her and she flinched.

"I-I'm sorry, Eli… I just…" she began, looking at him. "I'll get out, it's okay." She told him, opening the door of Morty.

Eli bit his lower lip and got a hold of her arm. "Wait." He said and she turned to him to be greeted by a pair of lips. "I love you."

And she cried, this time in happiness.

She was right. Being with the one she loved wasn't something she would regret any time soon. No matter what the consequences ahead of them would be.


End file.
